fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Hase
Akira Hase was the ninja of Tactics and used the Sengoku Driver and Pinecone Lockseed to become Kamen Rider Pine. After his Lockseed and Sengoku Driver are destroyed, he gains an Genesis Driver and the Pinecone Energy Lockseed, though he later returns to using a Sengoku Driver, a mass-produced one to be exact. Finally, He ate a Helheim Fruit and became Hekija Inves. Character History to be added Personality Unlike his former ally Jonathan, Akira was much more hot-headed than he was two years ago. However, in battle as Pine, Akira was much more confident and experienced than Jonathan. However, he made rash decisions in battle like using Barker as a human shield and pushing him toward the opponent to make an opening. Akira also had a bad habit of fighting whoever he saw, regardless of their fighting prowess (which ultimately caused the temporary loss of his powers). Akira also had some selfish traits; he often abuses Jonathan with his combat strategies. Although, Akira revealed that he wanted Jonathan to be more confident in battle, showing that he did care somewhat about Jonathan as a friend. This is revealed via flashback as he helped to defend Beau when they were in high school. Upon his dance team abandoning him after his driver was destroyed by Moon Blade, Akira went insane, having hallucinations created by his fear and a delusional lust to regain the power he lost. He then decided the only way to regain his power was to eat one of the Lockseeds. However, he was given a new form of power through the Genesis Driver and a Pine Energy Lockseed. This caused Akira to become sane once again, and when a Inves appeared from a crack, he uses his new power to defeat it once and for all. Akira then rejoins his friends from Tactics and helps them in their battle against the Helheim Overlords and the Inves. He and Alfonzo have worked together to train Jonathan to be a better fighter and thus, causing Jonathan's skills to be on par with Akira despite having the different drivers. Arms Like with the other Kamen and New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Pine's forms are called Arms. His Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces "Soiya" before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. His Genesis Driver announces "Liquid" before every transformation. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Pine can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: Squash, Au Lait, or Sparking. By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, Pine Final can activate one of two finishing moves based on his current Arms form: Squash or Sparking. Pine Ride Wear The Ride Wear is Pine's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Pine's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Pine's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its Rider Indicator faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Ultra Joint. Black_Shadow_Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator Pinecone *'Height': 203 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 26 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec. Pinecone Arms is Pine's default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form. Accessed through the Pinecone Lockseed, this form bears the Pine helmet with the Comb Eye visor. While assuming Pinecone Arms, Pine dons the Pinecone Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Ninjetti Staff. In this form, Pine's punching power is on par with that of Armor Warrior in Berry Arms, and can kick at the same power as Armor Warrior in all of his Arms. His jump height and running speed are slightly lower than Armor Warrior in Orange Arms. *Sengoku Driver finisher: **'Shadow Sewing Stab': This finisher has two variations depending on which function Pine activates from his Sengoku Driver. ***'Squash': Pine jumps and charges with his Ninjetti Staff, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. ***'Sparking': Pine jumps and spins rapidly while diving at his opponent with the Ninjetti Staff. Akira lost the ability to use Pinecone Arms after his Sengoku Driver and Pinecone Lockseed were damaged by Kamen Rider Moon Blade. Although he managed to replace the Pinecone Lockseed, the damaged Sengoku Driver prevented him from using it. Other Arms These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Kamen Rider. Acorn Acorn Arms is Pine's acorn-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Acorn Lockseed, this form bears the Dome Casque helmet with the Nut Eye visor. While assuming Acorn Arms, Pine dons the Acorn Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Acorn Hammer. Acorn Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Barker. Walnut Walnut Arms is Pine's walnut-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Kurumi Lockseed, this form bears the Knuck Met helmet with the Knuck Eye visor. Walnut Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Knuckleman. While assuming Walnut Arms, Pine dons the Walnut Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Walnut Fists. Rider Arms The Rider Arms are forms based on past Kamen Riders. Spade Warrior Spade Warrior Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Spade Warrior's Ace Form that which is accessed through the Spade Warrior Lockseed. While assuming Spade Warrior Arms, Pine dons the Spade Warrior Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the Spade Rouzer. Genesis Driver Genetic Ride Wear The Genetic Ride Wear is Pine Final's undersuit, which is briefly seen during Pine Final's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Pinecone Energy Pinecone Energy Arms is the evolved form of Pine's default pinecone-based armored Japanese Ashigaru form, as well as the evolved form of Pine. Accessed through the Pinecone Energy Lockseed, this form bears the Pine helmet with the Comb Eye visor. While assuming Pinecone Energy Arms, Pine Final dons the Pinecone Energy Armor Part and his Arms Weapon is the True Ninjetti Staff instead of the Sonic Arrow. *Genesis Driver finisher: **'Shadow Sewing Slice': This finisher has two variations depending on which function Pine Final activates from his Genesis Driver. ***'Squash': Pine Final jumps and charges with his True Ninjetti Staff, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. ***'Sparking': Pine Final jumps and spins rapidly while diving at his opponent with the True Ninjetti Staff. Hekija Inves *'Height': 241 cm. *'Weight': 159 kg. Akira transforms into a Hekija Inves after eating a Helheim Fruit. In this form, Hekija Inves is armed with sharp claws, like Byakko Inves. He also can spit fireballs from his mouth. After some hard work, Armor Warrior was able to help Akira to be able to return into human form, but the results were only temporary. In human form, his arms were still mutated and he had red eyes and his mind had regressed to a feral state. Akira soon escapes from the battlefield. Sometime later, he comes to the Drupers and becomes an Inves once again after attempting to eat regular fruit, causing him to hunger for another Lockseed. Moreover, he injured Rat from Team Armor Warrior. He then faces Dylan once again. Despite Armor Warrior having a chance to kill the Hekija Inves, Dylan realizes that he can't kill a human, even if he has already became a monster. Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device, destroyed by Moon Blade *Lockseeds - Gives access to Pine's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used *Genesis Driver - Transformation device Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: *Ninjetti Staff - Pine Pinecone Arms' personal weapon *True Ninjetti Staff - Pine Pinecone Energy Arms' personal weapon *Acorn Hammer - Pine Acorn Arms' personal weapon *Walnut Fists - Pine Walnut Arms' personal weapons Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: *Sakura Hurricane - Kamen Rider Pine's Rider Machine Category:Armor Warrior Riders